


Fantasy, Fallacy, A Tumbling Stone

by halcyon_autumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliffhanger, Do I tag cannonical character death for Glenn's death?, Drabble, F/M, Fortune Telling, Ingrid realizes she was wrong about Duscur, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: Ingrid had no plans to visit the wayseer down in Abyss, no matter what her classamtes said. But then she realized she was wrong about people from Duscur, wrong about the Tragedy, and wrong about Glenn's death. Perhaps the wayseer could give her peace.Mark that down as another thing she was wrong about.Written for the Felannie Discord prompt "The Wayseer."
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Fantasy, Fallacy, A Tumbling Stone

After her fifth nightmare in two weeks, Ingrid rolled out of bed, strapped on her sword, and made her way down to Abyss. 

She’d first heard about the Wayseer from Dorothea, who had gushed to Ingrid about the handsome man she was apparently  _ fated  _ to marry. A week later, she’d overheard Annette telling Mercedes that the Wayseer had promised her she’d find her father within the month. Ingrid had just written the entire thing off as naive superstition, right up until Gilbert joined the Blue Lions on their next mission.

Then the stories broke like a stormfront. Everywhere she went, Ingrid heard students whispering about how they’d travel the world one day, or open an orphanage, or marry for love. Even Claude bragged about going to have his fortune told. But when Ingrid saw him in the dining hall the next day, he stared into the distance, silent and shaken. She couldn’t help but be impressed by someone who could shut Claude von Riegan up for an entire day, fortuneteller or not.

Ingrid had no plans to speak to the Wayseer. But then Dimitri told her that Glenn died in agony. Then she sat in the library and listened to Dimitri and Sylvain discussing all the evidence that Duscur  _ wasn’t _ responsible for the Tragedy. She watched Dedue’s gentle work in the greenhouse and thought about how horrible she’d been to him. The nights she didn’t have nightmares about Glenn burning alive, she stared at her ceiling and wrestled with the dawning realization that she’d been wrong. If the people of Duscur weren’t to blame, the only thing that might quiet her nightmares was figuring out who was. So she left the dormitories and made her way down to the sprawling tunnels below.

Abyss reminded her of Galatea during the last famine. The surroundings were different, but Ingrid recognized the hungry bodies and starved eyes that tracked her movements through the tunnels. It was almost a relief to step inside the Wayseer’s cave-like room, though Ingrid’s body went stiff as she looked at the crystal ball sitting on the floor and the heavily tattooed woman sitting behind it. 

“Please,” the Wayseer said. Shadow obscured most of her face. “Have a seat.

Ingrid sat on the tattered carpet. After a few moments, she realized she was wringing her hands and forcibly stilled them. “I want - ” her voice faded, and she cleared her throat. “I want to know about the past, rather than the future. Can you do that?”

“Not many come to ask about their pasts.” Slow and reverent, the Wayseer rested a hand on her crystal ball. Ingrid’s breath caught as it started to glow with a harsh yellow light. “But yes. Ask your question.”

She swallowed. “Were the people of Duscur responsible for King Lambert’s death?”

The Wayseer’s eyes pinned Ingrid in place. “Is that really your question?”

“No,” Ingrid whispered. “Who killed Glenn Fraldarius?”

The crystal ball flared so bright that Ingrid had to close her eyes and look away. When she opened her watering eyes, a burning afterimage haloed the Wayseer. “I’m so sorry,” the woman said, and the pity in her voice made Ingrid’s spine straighten in indignation. “I can’t answer your question.”

“Of course,” Ingrid muttered. She’d been stupid to come down here, she thought as she stood to leave. Stupid to think the answer could be so easy. 

The Wayseer continued on as if Ingrid hadn’t spoken, and her words made Ingrid drop to her knees. “My child, there’s no answer to be given. Glenn Fraldarius lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only solution is for all the Faerghus kids to take a fantasy road trip to find Glenn, obviously. Also I know the Wayseer canonically looks like a 20s flapper but I just feel like they could have made her cooler, you know? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to challenge myself to keep it under 600 words.
> 
> Title comes from the Florence + The Machine song Heartlines.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) for more thoughts about Fire Emblem, fanfiction, and most of all Fire Emblem fanfiction.


End file.
